Smile
by sydmooo
Summary: "Ada bulan, maka ada bintang, dan dengan adanya bintang, bulan tidak akan pernah kesepian." / "Aigooo. Iya, iya, aku tidak akan jauh dari Baekhyunku ini." / "Chanyeolie, terima kasih." / "Anytime, sweetheart." / EXO Fanfiction. Shou-ai. BaekYeol, ChanBaek. Mind to rnr? :]


"Aku baik. Sungguh."

Chanyeol yang mendengar jawaban itu hanya mengangkat sudut bibirnya malas. Sudah berulang kali ia menanyakan hal yang sama pada lelaki mungil di hadapannya itu, berujung dengan dirinya yang mendapatkan jawaban serupa. "Aku baik.", "Aku tidak apa.", blah blah blah. _Baik? Tak apa? Apanya?_ pikir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memang tidak ingin membuat Baekhyun semakin tertekan dengan menanyakan masalah lelaki itu. Ia hanya menunggu sampai Baekhyun siap bercerita padanya. Tapi hingga kini hal itu belum terjadi. Baekhyun tetap bungkam dan mencoba untuk baik-baik saja tanpa bercerita sedikitpun tentang kondisinya. Tentu saja Chanyeol khawatir!

Lelaki tinggi itu menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun untuk mendekat padanya dengan sedikit kasar. Chanyeol menghela napasnya, ia tidak mendapat respon yang sama seperti yang diinginkan. Ia ingin Baekhyun melontarkan protes padanya, seperti biasa. Sebelum sesuatu bernama _masalah_ menghampiri Baekhyun.

Dilanda rasa kecewa, Chanyeol berucap pelan, "Jangan menghindar lagi, Baek."

* * *

.

**Smile**

_Chanyeol/Baekhyun_

Shou-ai, ooc, absurd, etc -_-

.

Enjoy! ^^

.

* * *

Kedua lelaki itu hanya memandangi langit dalam diam. Lelaki yang lebih tinggi melirik sampingnya, lalu mengulas sebuah senyum miris. Tidak ada yang berbeda dari balkon itu, namun yang membedakan adalah dua orang yang sedang berdiri di sana.

Biasanya ada seorang lelaki mungil di sampingnya yang akan berceloteh panjang pada seorang lelaki jangkung yang hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan. Lelaki mungil itu akan kesal terhadap sikap orang di sampingnya dan tak jarang juga mereka memperdebatkan hal tidak penting yang diakhiri dengan tawa. Mereka tidak menyukai suasana tenang, karena itu mereka mengisi setiap detik heningnya malam dengan kebisingan.

Chanyeol tidak ingin berharap muluk—walau jika ini terwujud ia akan sangat bersyukur—Baekhyun akan kembali seperti dulu, atau setidaknya ia ingin melihat Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia melakukan semua hal yang sudah tercatat rapi dalam otaknya agar Baekhyun bisa kembali tersenyum.

Chanyeol terus berbicara pada Baekhyun yang tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Bahkan lelaki itu masih menjaga jarak darinya. Akhirnya Chanyeol dapat tesenyum lega saat melihat ukiran kurva pada wajah Baekhyun. Ia tahu itu hanya sebuah _fake smile_ yang digunakan untuk menghargai dirinya, tapi bagi Chanyeol itu cukup untuk menerangi kembali hari-hari suramnya.

Biasanya ada seorang lelaki tinggi yang merangkul lelaki yang lebih kecil sambil menceritakan sesuatu. Lelaki tinggi yang tahu si mungil tidak mendengarkannya akan menjahilinya dengan berbisik di telinganya, kemudian berakhir dengan si mungil yang mencoba melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan erat yang lebih tinggi.

"Ternyata benar ya apa yang pernah ummaku katakan," Chanyeol bergumam. "semakin besar manusia bertumbuh, maka semakin besar pula masalah yang akan ia hadapi." Tangannya terangkat untuk menepuk kepala Baekhyun. "Tenang saja, meski aku tidak tahu masalahmu, aku yakin kau bisa menyelesaikan itu. Setiap masalah tidak akan lebih besar dari kemampuan orang yang menghadapinya."

Baekhyun tetap diam dan menghindari kontak mata dengan Chanyeol.

"Dulu aku punya seorang teman—ah, sahabat, maksudku. Ia lebih tua dariku tapi ia mungil, itulah yang membuatku selalu berada di sisinya. Ia adalah orang yang ceria, apapun akan ia lakukan agar orang di sekitarnya juga ceria, aku salah satunya. Ia seperti bulan yang selalu menerangi kelamnya langit malam." Chanyeol menengadahkan kepalanya, tersenyum kecil.

"Aku juga punya." Baekhyun mulai bersuara, membuat Chanyeol menoleh padanya dengan terkejut, tapi ia tidak mengindahkan. "Sahabatku itu tinggi dan besar, ia tidak menakutkan, justru ia sangat menyenangkan. Meski ia menyebalkan, ia selalu ada di sisiku. Ia akan menghiburku dan menenangkanku dengan caranya sendiri." Baekhyun menghela napasnya. "Ia selalu berkata padaku kalau ia adalah matahariku, tapi bagiku ia adalah bintang. Ada bulan, maka ada bintang," Ia menoleh pada Chanyeol yang juga sedang menatapnya. Ia menunjukkan senyumnya yang dirindukan lelaki itu. "dan dengan adanya bintang, bulan tidak akan pernah kesepian."

"Baek..."

Lelaki manis itu mendekatkan diri pada orang di depannya dan memeluknya. Ia tahu Chanyeol merasa terkejut dengan tindakannya, tapi dengan begini ia merasa cukup tenang. "Aku butuh _ini_."

Tangan besar Chanyeol bergerak untuk membalas pelukan Baekhyun. Ia mengusap punggung sempit itu perlahan. "Jangan seperti kemarin ya, Baek. Kau membuatku dan yang lain khawatir." ucapnya pelan.

Kepala Baekhyun terangguk. Ia belum ingin melepaskan pelukan itu, ia merasa nyaman. "Yeolie," Chanyeol hanya bergumam untuk menjawab panggilannya. "kau tahu tidak? Aku merasa aneh membayangkan tubuh besarmu ini menjadi sekecil bintang."

"Memang aneh. Maka itu aku menyebut diriku sebagai matahari, karena matahari lebih besar dari bulan."

"Tapi aku tidak suka," Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "matahari ada di siang hari, sedangkan bulan di malam hari. Dengan begitu kita tidak akan bersama."

Chanyeol tertawa, ia mengusak rambut Baekhyun dengan gemas. "Aigooo. Iya, iya, aku tidak akan jauh dari Baekhyunku ini." candanya. "Ayo masuk. Udaranya semakin dingin."

"Chanyeolie,"

"Ya?"

"...terima kasih."

"_Anytime_, _sweetheart_."

* * *

_End._

* * *

Ga tau ini ff apaan, dibuat gegara liat senyum Baekhyun yang akhir-akhir ini lagi hilang, uda gitu Syd buta genre TT Dan untuk Taeng unnie, syd pinjem Baekhyunnya untuk Chanyeol dulu ya hehehe ._.v

Thanks for reading~ Mind to review? ^^


End file.
